Forbidden Desire
by Nights-into-dreams
Summary: ToAU story. An Immortal desires the one person he knows he cannot have...


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story came to mind after the latest chapters of the ToAU storyline, but it's not a spoiler for anything. So I took that, mixed it with my own experiences of love that I cannnot ever confess...and wound up with this little piece.

I dunno if I'll flesh it out beyond this one story (I certainly won't until I finish _Aishiteru (I Love You)_), but it's an interesting idea, I think.

Read and review, and stuff.

* * *

_Forbidden Desire_

* * *

_She reached up and gingerly stroked my lips through the veil of my Immortal's turban. I blushed slightly, and looked down into her sapphire eyes only to find myself reflected in them. Reaching up slowly with one of my gloved hands, I lightly laid a couple of fingers in return upon her own pinkish lips._

"_I've liked you for a long time now...won't you please just forget that you're an Immortal and kiss me?..."_

_My heart began to beat faster, until I felt like it was about to burst. I only gave a slight, somewhat hesitant nod in return to her request, my hand dropping from her face and down to her hips so I could pull her abit closer to me._

_The scent of Saburta oranges floated away from her as she pulled away my mask and leaned in to ever so gently ki-..._

"Hey Kesha, what do you think?!"

I snapped out of my daydream and looked up from my sentry post to look towards the owner of the voice.

My lady had thrown open the doors to her bedchamber, and was now posing with one of her puppets in a cutsey way with her hands looped together against her side and her back arched slightly. Her hair was twirled up into buns on either side of her head with twin red ribbons being used to hold each of them in place, and the rest of her was clad in a two-piece white outfit. The top and bottom parts was covered in ornate gems and gold-trim, and I couldn't help but notice that the obviously fluid fabric hugged her firm and slender body rather well.

"You are elegant as always, Lady Aphmau."

She suddenly broke her pose inside the doorway and ran up to where I was stationed. Leaning directly into my face, I saw the twin sapphires in her eyes which served to only enhance her natural beauty squint in an inquisitive attitude towards me.

"Are you lying to me Kesha?" She asked in a rather stern tone of voice.

Blushing behind my rich blue veil, I managed to somehow keep all emotion out of my voice as I replied.

"No my Lady, that outfit only accents your sweet smile."

She then gave me a couple rapid nods before beaming widely at me.

"Good! It makes me happy that you like it Kesha."

_Goddess...I'm only her protector..._ I tried to remind myself somewhat futilely.

I first noticed Lady Aphmau when I saw her dancing before the court with her twin puppets a year ago when I had gotten transferred in from the Far East Immortal Division. I don't know if it was her looks or her personality, but I was immediately entranced by her.

_The way that her body arched and bent in time to the music of the bard's symphony..._

_The way her fingers poised themselves delicately as she manipulated her puppets..._

_Her twin mounds jutting out into the air, only covered by a thin cloth that only JUST covered her flesh..._

"Kesha, are you daydreaming again?!"

My eyes went slightly wide, and I gave a mumbled 'No' in reply.

Lady Aphmau only made a _humph_ sound in reply, before turning her back towards me and walking into her room once more. As she closed the door behind her, I could hear the faint whirling and clicking sounds of her puppets from somewhere inside the room.

"I'm gonna change into something else, I think!" her muffled voice called out at me from behind the thick doors. My only motion in reply was to move back into position as the room's sentry, my formal wear's gold dangles clinking softly against each other as my hands went back down to rest limply on my sides.

_I can only protect her, nothing else._

_I can only guard her, and make sure that no one can ever be able to hurt her._

_But still...I wish I could be more..._

At that, I only shook my head a couple of times to chase away those forbidden thoughts, before returning to my motionless stance.

_-fin Forbidden Desire_


End file.
